Alpha's Best Christmas Ever
Alpha's Best Christmas Ever is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Christmas special. The special features Alpha 5 celebrating Christmas with the Power Rangers, while the villains try to spoil the little robot's Christmas by sending down a monster. The special's runtime is three hours, thirty minutes. Synopsis The episode begins in the Command Center decorated for Christmas with Alpha 5 walking in as the episode's title is shown on screen. Alpha marvels at the decorations, and joins the Rangers for breakfast in the Center's dining hall. He and the Rangers later watch a home movie of their first Christmas together as children, and Alpha's three fan girls come by to help decorate Alpha's tree and get some hot chocolate. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, the elves are getting everything ready five days before Christmas arrives. Lord Zedd and his wife Rita, eager to spoil little Alpha's mood, send down a monstress that uses cryokinesis; the Rangers quickly make work of the monstress. The Rangers, their guests and Zordon later receive a transmission from Santa Claus, and they journey to the North Pole in the newly-renovated RADBUG to stop the reformed ice monster from freezing the elves and Santa solid. After the monster is defeated, healed and repurposed, Santa sends the Moon Gang a huge box of coal. Finster decides to send the coal back to the Rangers in the Command Center. Jason gets an idea and, with Zordon's permission, uses the coal as a fuel source to warm the Center during the winter. This causes Angel Grove to become seasonably cold. On the night of Christmas Eve, Alpha is tucked into bed by Kimberly; as he falls asleep, Alpha says goodnight to her, Zordon and the other Rangers, who teleport to their chambers in their pajamas, fast asleep. In the morning, they awaken to a huge breakfast feast and later exchange gifts. Cast *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Louise E.Marino Sr. as Santa Claus *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos *Unknown performer as Santa Claus (in the Viewing Globe) *Justin Timsit as Young Billy (Blue Mini Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (Pink Mini Ranger) *??? as Young Jason (Red Mini Ranger) *??? as Young Zack (Black Mini Ranger) *??? as Young Trini (Yellow Mini Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan *Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #1 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #2 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #3 *Melissa Fahn as Glacia (voice) *Blake Foster as Dylan *??? as Cindy Music :During the special, various Christmas carols and songs are sung, including: *Oh Christmas Tree *Here We Come A-Caroling *Deck the Halls (tune and melody borrowed from the Christmas special Wee Sing's The Best Christmas Ever) *Christmas is Coming (tune and melody borrowed from the Christmas special Wee Sing's The Best Christmas Ever; lyrics modified) *Christmas Day Will Soon Be Here And I Can't Hardly Wait (tune and melody borrowed from the Christmas special Wee Sing's The Best Christmas Ever; lyrics modified) *Santa Claus is Coming (tune and melody borrowed from the Christmas special Wee Sing's The Best Christmas Ever) *Star Light, Star Bright (more of a spoken wish than a song) *Up on the Housetop *O Little Town of Bethlehem *Hark, the Herald Angels Sing *Angels We Have Heard on High *Ding Dong Merrily on High *The Holly and the Ivy *Star of the East *Jolly Old Saint Nicholas *We Three Kings *Born This Day *It Came Upon the Midnight Clear *Joy to the World *God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen *Silver Bells *O Holy Night *Silent Night (Alpha also sings this song in Japanese) *Together at Christmas (Old Friends, New Friends) *Keep Christmas with You (All Through the Year) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas Notes *Alpha receives the Stegosaurus Power Coin and his own Power Morpher during this special, making it canon to the series. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Home Media Category:Special Category:Christmas Specials